1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support strap of the type which is mountable on a pair of ski poles to provide a skier seat, and which is convertible into a ski carrier by disposition of the opposite ends of the support strap in spaced relation along the length of a pair of skis disposed together in parallel, unitary relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,695 and 3,920,166 are representative of devices of the prior art which provide a strap device convertible from a waist belt to a ski carrier and vice versa. These devices suffer the disadvantage that the ski carrier becomes a conspicuous waist belt when it is not in use. Further, the device is not capable of being arranged to serve as a skier seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,831; 3,874,687; and 4,065,140 are representative of strap or strap and cord devices which include end pockets for receiving ski pole handles whereby the device can be suspended between generally upright ski poles for use as a skier seat. However, none of these devices is capable of being used to carry a skier's skis and poles.